


Jealousy

by thorkified



Series: The Cultleader And His Boy [6]
Category: Bad Times at the El Royale (2018), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cultleader!Thor, Injury, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Promises, Self-Harm, Underage - Freeform, kid!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Thor is possessive of Loki, but it’s no different the other way around. However, Loki can’t stand seeing Thor with others, knowing full well that he cannot take their place no matter how much he wants it. So, he comes up with a plan to keep Thor to himself.





	Jealousy

That Thor is possessive of Loki is an open secret, one that is not so open is that Loki is just as possessive of Thor, if not more. The problem with this though, is that Loki’s possessiveness is rarely taken serious by anyone. His overly extreme clinginess of Thor is part of that, because as long as Loki is close and Thor holds him, no one else can be close to him. If he holds Thor’s attention, it won’t be on others. He knows Thor likes it when he’s near him, so he doesn’t mind. But it’s not enough, he knows that, because he can’t  _ always  _ be with Thor and that irks him. That, in itself, makes the boy  _ mad _ .

And of course Loki knows he’s just a kid. It doesn’t matter how much he wants that to change, he has to wait for it to happen on its own and until then… until then he can’t do anything. Not because he wouldn’t  _ want  _ to, but because Thor won’t  _ let  _ him. Loki is smart enough to know that, deep down, Thor wants the same thing he wants, but knowing something and actually  _ getting  _ it are just two very different things.

Loki still tries though, sometimes a little too hard, only to be disappointed in the end. But it doesn’t matter, not in the long run. He tells himself to be patient, to not run head first into it, but God, sometimes it’s hard not to. Thor is always so delighted to see him and so willing to make him happy and smile, how can he not want more of that? How can he not want Thor all for himself, all the time? What’s so  _ wrong  _ with that?

But he doesn’t have him all for himself, even when it looks like it. Sometimes he will hug Thor and there’s a smell he can’t identify. Sometimes he will sit on his lap and try to keep Thor’s attention on him and it keeps slipping away. He hates it so much because he  _ knows  _ why those things happen, but he can do nothing to stop it. Because he’s just a  _ kid _ , because Thor  _ isn’t  _ and there are things that the older one wants and needs that Loki cannot give him.

It’s nagging on Loki that he’s so completely helpless to the situation. He’s forced to watch and he does watch, often. Watches Thor with others, watches them come close to him, touch him - kiss him even! And he knows exactly what else happens that he  _ cannot  _ see and sometimes it makes him so angry he has to force himself to calm down. Sometimes, he actually has to walk away, even from Thor, because he doesn’t trust himself. Before things escalate. Before he does something he will regret later.

It doesn’t take long before Loki starts to come up with things to make sure others don’t get too close to Thor. Thor is his, they don’t have the  _ right  _ to touch him or kiss him or… go even further. No, he won’t allow it anymore. Thor has chosen him, he told him that Loki is his and that means something. It just has to.

The next time he sees Thor with someone else, Loki decides he has enough.

Thor and the young man meet in the evening, unaware that Loki is hiding behind a corner and watches them. For some reason it makes Loki even angrier that it’s a guy, not a girl. Why is that one okay for Thor, but Loki isn’t? He knows this guy and he’s barely sixteen! That’s just a few years difference, why is he dating this boy and not him?

Loki tries to shake the thought off and follows them silently. They go to Thor’s place, of course they do, and that’s good because Loki can come and go out of his house whenever he wants to. So, tonight he sprints past the two in the darkness and sneaks into Thor’s house before they even arrive. Once inside, Loki thinks about what to do because if Thor just sees him there he will tell him to leave and he doesn’t want that. After a few minutes of searching around, the boy finds a good solution to his problem. If he’s hurt, Thor won’t send him away. He  _ can’t _ . Maybe it’s a bit extreme, but Loki doesn’t care. Some pain is worth having Thor to himself, right?

Thor can already hear the sobbing when he opens the door ten minutes later and the chat between him and the young man falls silent immediately. He can’t see Loki, yet, but the boy makes sure to sob extra loud and heartbreakingly and it’s only seconds before Thor comes rushing around the couch and drops to his knees in front of him.

“Loki!” Thor gasps and pulls the boy against his chest, who screeches the second he touches his arm. Only then, Thor stops and looks at it. Loki’s arm is bloody, his whole elbow bruised and cut open. It looks like he fell very badly. “Oh God, what happened?”

“I-I-” Loki’s voice cracks and he lets out another cry, burying his face against Thor’s chest. “I fought with… with Peter and-and--”

“Did he hit you?” Thor asks worried, but Loki shakes his head and looks for the right words.

“I… I fell when he… when he pushed me and didn’t know where to go…” Loki looks up at Thor with tears rolling down his cheeks, so utterly hurt and so absolutely innocent. “Don’t be mad, please…”

“Of course I’m not mad, sweetheart,” Thor says softly and pulls Loki into his arms again, careful to not hurt him even further. When he picks him up, Loki holds onto him with his other arm and makes sure he’s as close as possible. “C’mon, let’s take a look at that so you stop bleeding all over my floor.”

“Are you  _ kidding  _ me?”

Both Thor and Loki look up at the sudden interruption and Loki can hardly suppress a smirk. Thor’s date isn’t happy at all about being forgotten and ignored like that and Loki couldn’t be more pleased.

“Just tell him to go to his mom or whatever,” the guy continues angrily and Loki knows he just fucked up completely. “We have a  _ date _ !”

“Not anymore,” Thor answers sharply and holds Loki tighter against his chest. “Get the  _ fuck _ out of my house, boy, before I forget myself.”

Loki tries his best to look guilty and as if he feels bad, but he can’t prevent the mischievous gleam in his eyes as Thor carries him past the guy. When Thor puts him down on his bed and gets a first aid kit from the bathroom, Loki gives him the saddest face he can.

“I… I ruined your date, didn’t I?” he asks, sniffing and rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to, I promise.”

“Hey, look at me, baby,” Thor says and gently tilts the boy’s chin up with one finger. “Nothing is more important than you, alright? Screw this date, wasn’t worth the effort anyway.”

Loki smiles weakly, but on the inside he’s cheering. He did it. He won. At least this time, he won. Thor takes care of Loki’s arm, gentle and worried, and when he bandaged him and cleaned all the blood away, he gives him a soft smile.

“Does it still hurt a lot?” he asks, resting a hand on Loki’s leg. The boy slowly shakes his head and wipes a few more tears out of his eyes.

“It’s better,” he sniffs sadly. “Thank you for not sending me away…”

“I will never send you away, sweetheart,” Thor promises and takes one of Loki’s small hands, pressing a kiss onto it. “Do you want to stay here tonight? I’d hate to send you away when you’re so upset.”

Loki looks like he’s thinking and eventually nods, without looking at Thor. “If you don’t mind,” he mumbles, almost sounding ashamed.

Thor smiles and snaps the first aid kit shut again before gently lifting Loki up to lay him down on the bed. Then, he crawls onto it too, pulling the boy into his arms after laying next to him. He carefully pulls the blanket over them before kissing Loki’s forehead.

“I won’t ever ask you to leave if you don’t want to,” he promises as Loki snuggles up against him, making sure to not put any weight onto his injured arm. Thor gently combs his fingers through his hair, nuzzling his face against it. “I’ll keep you safe, Loki. I’ll always keep you safe.”

Loki nods and is quiet for a few minutes, trying to think of a good way to talk about what truly bothers him. That Thor choose him over his date is good, it means that Loki is more important to him, but the boy knows that Thor won’t like what he is going to say.

“Thor?” Loki finally asks, quiet and hesitant to not wake the other in case he already fell asleep.

“What’s wrong, Loki?” Thor asks with a yawn, clearly tired and close to drifting away.

“I’m not enough for you, aren’t I?” Loki sounds worried and scared, partially because he is, but he wants to make sure that Thor will not be too taken aback by his words.

“What do you mean, sweetheart?” Thor asks confused, shifting a little.

“You… you keep having dates and… I… I know what you do with them…” Loki pushes himself away a little, his voice trembling slightly. “Why am I not good enough for that?”

Thor swallows, but he’s silent for a moment. Loki wonders if he has gone too far, but then Thor suddenly pulls him closer against his chest again and kisses his head softly.

“You are good enough, Loki,” he says with a warm, thick voice that almost feels like honey. “But you’re too young, you’re too small… I love you more than anyone else, but I don’t want to hurt you, you know? And there are things that… I need. Things I can’t ask of you.”

“But I would do them,” Loki mumbles, resting his forehead against Thor’s shoulder. “If you’d let me, I… I would do them…”

“I know you would, but I would hurt you and it’s… not right,” Thor sighs, his voice sounding disappointed and sad. “You have to understand that, sweetheart.”

“It hurts when I see you with others too,” Loki whispers, tears in his eyes. “I know I’m a kid, but… it feels horrible when I see you with someone else…”

Loki didn’t plan to bring this topic up just yet, but he doesn’t know how to hold back with it any longer. He wants Thor for himself,  _ all  _ for himself, not see him with other people.

“Do you want me to not be with others anymore?” Thor suddenly asks, surprising the boy so much he actually looks up.

“But… you said…”

“I know what I said, but I don’t want to hurt you with it.”

“I… I would like it if you didn’t see others anymore,” Loki admits shyly, his cheeks getting a hint of pink.

“Then I won’t,” Thor says instead of arguing and cups Loki’s face gently. “I won’t see anyone else anymore, I promise.”

Loki looks at Thor with big eyes, stunned and shocked, but not without an excited warmth in his middle.

“You won’t kiss anyone else anymore or… do more with them?” he asks hopefully and Thor slowly shakes his head.

“I won’t, promised,” he smiles, brushing his thumbs over Loki’s cheeks. “You’ll be the only one I will kiss from now on and until you are ready, I won’t touch anyone else anymore.”

Loki’s heart jumps with joy and he leans forward, pressing a kiss onto Thor’s lips. He wraps his arms around the man’s neck, holding him so tight it almost hurts where he injured himself, but he doesn’t care. Thor takes a few seconds before he starts kissing him back, but when he does he wraps his own arms around Loki’s waist to keep him close, which makes the boy so utterly happy he could cry again.

“Thank you so much,” Loki whispers when they finally part, opening his eyes and looking into Thor’s beautiful blue ones.

“I would do anything to make you happy, Loki,” Thor assures him, kissing his cheek gently. “If it means I have to live without this for a few years, I will. Hurting you is the last thing I want.”

This sacrifice, which Loki knows is huge and difficult for someone like Thor, means the world to the boy. He holds onto the other tight and snuggles against his chest, kissing Thor’s neck as gentle as he can.

“I will be a good boy for you, Thor, I promise,” he mumbles happily. “I’ll make sure you won’t miss anything…”

“I know you will,” Thor smiles and holds Loki tight against him. “You are wonderful, Loki, there is nothing I need as much as you. You make me very happy.”

“You make me very happy too,” Loki sighs, finally closing his eyes again with a content and pleased smile.

Thor is his now, completely. He knows that the other will hold onto his promise, he never breaks any promise he makes and he knows this one is important to Loki. He wouldn’t dare break it. And Loki couldn’t be happier about the outcome of this day. Finally, after all this time, Thor belongs to him and him alone. There is nothing more perfect he can imagine.


End file.
